Maybe one day
by HumanRainbow
Summary: The young Queen Elsa wakes up to find her sister giving birth to a baby nobody knew she would have. The baby grows quickly with rapid growing fire powers and Elsa is submerged in visions of the future. Unknowing what to do, the confused ice queen must find a way to save her niece from going down a dark path, and will Elsa follow?
1. Chapter One

*Maybe one day*

# Chapter I

Its funny sometimes when you are so close to someone one second and the next you feel like you have no idea who they are. It feels like you've been betrayed and lied to. It feels like shit.

Or when you barely know someone and then something happens and boom! They're your best friend. That also feels a bit odd but it feels like a gap has been filled in your life. A gap that couldn't have been filled by anyone else.

Now imagine if you felt those two feelings for the same person in a matter of months. It feels confusing and slightly odd. You've just gone back and forward with feelings for this person and now you dont know what to think.

In case you havent guessed yet, im talking about me. And believe it or not, these feelings happened to me and my sister. I have never really been close to my sister and I take full responsibility for that, and even though that doesn't matter now, i still feel like it does.

You see, you have most likely heard about my story already. Well part of it, anyway. I am the amazing queen who froze her entire dominion. Yes, i am the emotionally unstable nutjob who almost killed her entire kingdom.

Now, i fully know you have most likely heard my story in one form or another so i wont reiterate it. For those who dont know, i was a confusing child who had ice magic and as a result my parents had no idea how to deal with me (I mean, who would right?) and so they hid me from the world and tried to force me to conceal my "gift", as some would call it.

This also made me hide from my sister whom i had almost killed by shooting her in the head with ice (not entirely my fault, she wouldn't slow down). So i hid away in my room until the day of my coronation. Long story short, i run away, almost kill my sister (yes, again) and freeze my kingdom almost killing them all too (i know, i know, im not proud of that either) all while a maniac tries to steal my throne.

Baisically, i did not have a very good day.

But on the bright side, i regained my friendship with my sister, Anna, and my whole kingdom forgave me and accepted me in the blink of an eye. Im not gonna lie, it felt good. By the way, that is where that good, gap filling feeling comes along as well as the timer for a few months. Cause it got slightly crazy.

Me and Anna got along really well and my life felt whole again. I no longer felt the need to hide and i could express myself when i pleased. It felt great.

As an apology to the kingdom for what id done, i extended the coronation party for another week. The celebrations were excellent and joyus. Anna and i loved it. We were so happy.

But it didnt last. Anna got sick. Shed happily married Kristoff a few months after my coronation and now she was deathly ill. What was worse, is that we didnt know how long she had.

I spent all the time i could with her but i had a kingdom to run too so, much to my disappointment i couldn't be there all the time. My health depleated and i stopped caring about my welfare, and because of it, i then got sick too.

Somehow, there was something in me that wouldnt let me give up. I didnt know if it was my magic keeping me alive or if i just kept fighting without knowing it, but one day i just got back up. I ran all the way to the end of the hall where i heard screams and shouting.

My long light blue nightie and dark blue silk dressing gown flew behind me as I bolted down the corridor. My white hair started to unwind from it's plait so now I was running with my wavy hair now following closely behind me. I barged inside the room to see Anna lying on the table, giving birth.

Nobody told me that my sister was pregnant so i flipped. I screamed in the doorway and then every head in the room turned to me. They all had the same expression. Astounded to see me and looked like they'd seen the dead rise. I ended up getting pushed back out the room by Kristoff.

Once outside the room, I paced back and forth angrily waiting for him to say something but i couldnt take it any longer.

"What did i just see!? Why is my baby sister giving birth!? More importantly, why dont i know!?" I continued to pace backwards and forwards with my arms folded.

"We didnt know either until last night when her water broke" Kristoff said in a small voice, as he stared at me shockingly. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Why did nobody tell me? My sister is in labour and i had no idea!" I stopped and looked him in the face. He avoided my eyes. "There's something you aren't telling me, Kristoff." I said, softer this time but still stern.

"We-" He hesitated, "We thought you were dead, Elsa. Your heart stopped beating two days ago. We tried to revive you best we could but you turned ice cold- and colder than usual. We couldn't tell you. Right now, you shouldn't be walking down this hallway."

I froze. I almost collapsed. Luckily, Kristoff saw me swaying and jumped forward just in time before i fell. I had to sit down but there were no seats so he just helped me slowly down to the floor. He held me on the floor comfortingly while making sure i wouldnt faint.

I was dead? I was dead. My heart stopped. That's what he said. I felt faint, I couldn't think properly and I was sure I was going to throw up. My sister was giving birth and I was dead. everyone thought I was dead. I understood now where they are all shocked to see me.

"Dead?" i said shakily while my voice quivered.

"Yeah. Dead. We dont know what happened. You got really sick, almost overnight and then your heart just stopped, like you'd given up. I swear, these few days have been hell."

I still found it hard to talk but i started to regain my balance so i stood up cautiously. Kristoff helped me up slowly and when i stood up fully he let me go, he didn't move too far away though in case i almost fell again.

"I- I need to see her."i said as I started to move towards the door again.

"No!" Kristoff put his arms across my stomach and my chest to stop me, but I was determined to see her and support her. So, i put my icy cold hands on his face gently and when he retracted his arms, i bolted for the door.

Once inside, i rushed to Anna's side and wrapped my hands around hers. She looked at me with a huge smile spread across her face but it slowly disappeared as she continued breathing heavily and pushing in a routinely fashion.

"It's okay Anna, Im here. Ill always be here. Always." I whispered to her as she continued to breathe steadily.

All of a sudden, we heard a small noise coming from the end of the bed. A small crying noise. The Doctor smiled and held up the newborn baby proudly.

"It's a girl. Congratulations, Princess. What shall you name her?" The doctor asked as he wrapped the newborn babe in a towel. He walked over to Anna's other side and placed her gently in her arms.

"Danielle. Her name is Danielle." Anna said as she smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Her breathing started to regulate. She smiled as she gazed into her baby's hazel coloured eyes. The baby stopped crying for a few minutes to stare back happily into her mother's blue eyes.

Anna's breathing then started to speed up. Her heart monitor went crazy. I grabbed Danielle out of her arms right before her arms went limp. They fell off the table. Kristoff ran into the room and pushed me out of the way as he held her hand.

I started to tear up. One of the nurses ushed me out of the room and no matter how hard i tried, she insisted that i move. I tried to reason with her as she backed me out of the room but it was no use. I looked over at Anna's now still body. Her heart monitor started to regulate as doors were shut in my face.

I stood out in the hallway, not knowing what to do next. I fell to my knees, clutching Danielle close to my chest as if she were the only one keeping me alive. Tears were falling down my face in steady streams though no sound came out. My hair fell around my face as I sobbed in the middle of the hall.

I looked up slowly at the closed door in front of me. I strained to hear what was happening in the now very quiet room. I panicked by how deathly quiet it was.

With tears still falling down my face, I placed my cold hand on the floor in front of me. Ice started to make its way towards the door. It was beautiful. Danielle watched mesmerised as the ice travelled under the door where I made a small snowman who let me see inside the room.

I couldn't hear any better but I saw Anna lying motionless on the table where I left her. Her heart monitor moved at a steady pace which told me she was in a coma. Tears fell ever harder as I saw Kristoff sat next to her with his head in his hands. The doctor and nurses were moving slowly around the room, cleaning up quietly.

I came out of the confusing state somehow and cradled my niece in both my arms. I stroked her black hair as the tears fell onto her small round face. She was growing distressed by how quiet it was so I used my magic and made it snow around her. She giggled as the snowflakes landed on her face. I smiled as she laughed.

The door then opened and Kristoff came sliding into the hallway. He looked tired and heartbroken. I could tell by his face that he'd been crying too. He saw me playing with Danielle and smiled weakly. He then saw my distraught face and smiled sympathetically. I got up slowly and moved towards him. We hugged each other tightly as we sobbed together.

"She - she's in a coma now, b - but the Doctor says she's stable." His voice was weak and croaky through his sobbs. I nodded and then handed him Danielle. He cradled her lovingly as if she was the only thing that was left of Anna.

"Anna named her Danielle." I said weakly.

Kristoff smiled at hearing her name. He mouthed the name a couple of times then kissed her lightly on the forehead, but something made him retract quickly. He looked at me with shock. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I croaked. I looked at him with sad, confused eyes as he tried to form his words through gasps.

"She - she's hot. Like she's burning up." Tears started to form in his eyes. I could see that he thought he would lose her too. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, okay? You aren't going to lose her and we haven't lost Anna either. She's in a coma, that's all. People come out of coma's." I tried to be strong for him but I was just as broken as he was, so my voice quivered a couple times.

I felt Danielle's head with my other hand. She didn't feel hot to me. Then again, everybody felt cold to me thanks to my icy temperature. I met his hopeful eyes with an unsure expression.

"Kristoff, my magic is stopping me from feeling her temperature. She just feels cold to me, like everyone does. I'm sorry." I looked at him apologetically. He smiled weakly.

"That's okay, you can't help it." He looked behind himself at the closed door. "Let's see he doctor? He'll be able to tell us if anything is wrong." I nodded in agreement, though slightly sceptical.

I didn't trust this doctor now. I know he did everything in his power to save Anna but I felt uneasy. We walked inside the room slowly. Kristoff made his way to the doctor who was finishing packing up while I made my way to Anna's unconscious side.

She was so beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair was in its usual two plaited style. One was on her shoulder while she lay on the other. I gently placed the other one back on her shoulder to match. She had no makeup on but her face still looked flawless.

She wore her favourite dark pink maxi nightie and her dark green silk dressing gown was hanging off the table. Both were now covered in her own blood. I held up her hand furthest from me and placed it on her stomach. Her other hand I gripped tightly and placed it close to my heart. A single tear fell down my face and landed on her neck.

I placed the hand I was holding on top of her other one, gave her a kiss on her forehead and backed away slowly. I walked to Kristoff's side who was talking to the doctor about the confusing baby in his arms.

"She seems fine, sir, she's in perfect health. She is quite warm but other than that, there's nothing out of the ordinary." The Doctor handed back the baby to Kristoff. Kristoff then passed her over to me. While Kristoff continued to talk to the doctor, I turned around and headed to the door.

"Hey Kristoff? I'm just going to get her cleaned up." I said without turning around as I made my way out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the room Anna and I shared as kids. Danielle played with my hair as I walked into the room I hadn't been in for years. I stopped in the doorway and looked around the half empty room.

It was still clean, much to my surprise. The huge window overlooked the fjord and beyond, where I could see all the way to the mountains. I looked in admiration as I spotted my ice castle that I'd completely forgotten about. It was only just visible but it gleamed in the evening sun.

I turned my attention to the room before me. All of Anna's things were there. She'd moved to another room in the castle long before my coronation and so I recognised everything. I ran my fingers over her chest drawers and sat down on the bed I was so familiar with. Her pink bedsheets had faded in colour since the last time I saw them, but they were still fairly bright.

I placed Danielle down next to me gently then made my way across the room where my bed used to be. I ran my fingers over the imaginary bed sheets that still felt they were there. I sighed a deep sigh as I made my way back to the giggling baby on Anna's bed.

She gurgled as I picked her up and sat down with her in my arms. As I looked at her intently, she started to become distressed. In a matter of mere seconds she was kicking and screaming in my arms. She cried heavily as I tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What do you need? I'm not good at this!" I asked the loud baby in my arms.

She then became so hot that I was starting to feel it. I used as much of my magic to cool her down but the ice melted as soon as it hit her face. The water droplets only existed for mere milliseconds and they sizzled and steamed away.

I jumped up, trying to keep her distracted as I ran out of the room and down to the kitchens. Her little fists waved around in unison. She then pointed at the banister and it exploded in flames. I used one of my hands and shot as much ice as I could at the now flaming banister.

With the flames out and the stairs covered in ice, I rushed down to the kitchen where most of the staff were. They all jumped up and curtsied at my presance without thinking or seeing the screaming baby in my arms.

"Somebody get me a bottle of milk, now!" I ordered as soon as they came into view. They ran around and soon got me what I came for. I shoved it in Danielle's mouth who then immediately cooled down. She stopped fighting as she sucked on the bottle happily. I hugged as I sat down on the nearest chair.

"What happened to her m'lady?" One of the maids asked with clear concern. I took a few deep breaths before I answered her.

"I have no idea."


	2. Chapter two

Maybe one day - II

I sat at the foot of Anna's bed with my head in my hands. Anna layed there, an unconscious beauty, oblivious to what was going on. For a few minutes, I was jealous of her. She was unaware of the chaos that was reigning in the castle. I sighed as I wiped the jealousy from my mind.

Anna's hair was now out of her plaits and on her shoulders and arms in a georgous wavy pattern. She had been changed from her other nightie because of the bloodstains. As a result, she was now dressed in a dark green top with matching trousers and bandages around her legs, stomach and everything inbetween.

I heard the shuffling of feet outside the door and whispers from throughout the castle. I moved my hands and covered my ears in a failed attempt to block them out. I almost growled.

"Stop it! Stop all the noise!" I screamed and in the same second, the castle fell deathly silent. Tears started to run down my face as I looked up and behind me at Anna on the bed. I got up slowly and walked over to her side. I kissed her gently on the forehead and then swiftly moved towards her balcony.

The air was sweet and was starting to rain heavily. I looked up and closed my eyes with the rain dripping down on every part of my body. My tears started to fall but they quickly blended in with the rain. I then fell to my knees, not out of weakness like earlier, but out of defeat. As the person who's supposed to know what to do in these situations, I had no idea.

I had an unconscious sister, a baby with no magic control and a brother-in-law who had no emotion or willingness to help me. He heard what had happened earlier but just shrugged as if it meant nothing. His daughter just set the banister on fire and he was treating it like she lost her tooth.

I understood why he hadn't reacted like he should. As far as he knew, he'd never speak to his wife again. I lost my sister this afternoon but unlike him, I didn't want to give up on her. She was in a coma, not dead.

I stiffly got back up and moved back inside the bedroom. I spotted myself in Anna's mirror. I stopped dead in my tracks. My face was emotionless and my eyes were drained of life with tears streaming down my face. My once pretty nightie was stained with sweat, tears and now rain. My hair fell about me, wet and messy. I sighed, *I should probably make myself look better* I mused but scoffed at my reflection and picked up Anna's least favourite cloak.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, then looked over to the baby crib in the corner. The happy face on it made me sick. How could anyone smile in a time like this? Even inanimate objects. I turned my head quickly after I shot ice at the face,covering it up entirely. I then heard a faint gargle and rushed over to the crib. The last thing I wanted right now was a troubled baby.

I rocked the cot gently and Danielle quickly fell asleep again. I huffed a deep sigh of relief and slouched my way to Anna's desk. I sat at the desk and mused through all the paperwork in an effort to keep myself occupied. It kinda worked?

As I was shuffling through the endless streams of love letters from Kristoff, I came across a form. Upon closer inspection, it was an adoption form. I felt a wave of remorse as I read through it. I sighed and looked over at the sleeping Anna after I finished reading it. Then, just as I was about to put it down, I saw the seal of our castle doctor. I flipped the page over and started reading;

*Dear Princess Anna* It read.

*Upon further investigation I have managed to deduce the following.*

*Unlike other wombs,yours is different. When preparing for a baby,the walls of your womb line themselves with everything a baby would need in order to grow out of it's cellular stage and become a baby. Your body however, cannot produce the nutrients needed for that early stage.*

*We could try and give you surgery or tablets to help, but I'm afraid there is little we can do.*

*Signed, Dr Meltith*

Anna was thinking of adopting. She couldn't have kids. I looked over at her unconscious body as a single tear rolled down my cheek. The tear hit the floor and my recognisable ice pattern emerged on the floor. I groaned and scuffed it away with my slipper.

Why didn't she tell me? How awful that must've felt for her. Her whole life she dreamed of a family of her own and now, she would never experience the joys of pregnancy.

I then grew puzzled. If she couldn't have kids, then how did she have that one? I turned the chair around, with the letters still in hand, and looked at the baby in the corner, snoozing away happily.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I mummered lightly to myself. I heard light shuffling behind me and a faint groan but I ignored it,expecting it to be one of the maids, cleaning up what little mess was in here.

"E - Elsa?" I whipped my head around and saw Anna trying to sit up. Her left hand rubbed her right eye ferociously as her right arm propped her up. I stood up in the middle of the room dumbfounded. I rubbed my own eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Elsa? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She scoffed as she sat up properly with her back against her abundance of pillows. I moved over to the bed cautiously with tears starting to emerge again.

"Anna? Am I dreaming?" I asked as I pinched myself on the arm. I let the shawl fall about me as I continued walking to her bed.

"No, atleast i don't think so? What's wrong?" Anna stopped playing with a piece of her hair and looks at me concerned. "Sit down Elsa, you look like youre about to faint." She moved her legs painfully, not questioning why she was tired.

I sat down warily, almost unable to see due to the tears streaming down my face. She smiled sympathetically and wiped a tear away with her thumb. I grabbed her hand and dived forward. With my eyes closed, I gave her the tightest hug ever. I held on like she was going to slip out of my fingers again.

"Hey, hey!" She was shocked at first but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me. I nuzzled into her shoulder as she stroked my mop head of hair.

"What's gotten into you?" Anna asked softly, "You're starting to worry me." I sniffed and sat up slowly, my hair falling about me. I clasped her hands in my own as I spoke with my head down.

"You were in a coma after giving birth to Danielle, your newborn daughter." I almost whispered as it sounded odd. I looked up to see a mixed expression of shock and glee.

"Danielle? I have a daughter? Let me see her, please!" I winced as she finished her second sentence.

"She, she's different." I said as I studied the range of emotions rolling through her face. I spotted confusion.

"Different?" She scoffed, "How can she be any different from you or I? It's not like she can fly, is it?" She giggled lightly. I bit my lip and her laughing stopped.

"Well she cannot fly, we don't think. She's full of surprises." I sighed.

"Well what can she do?" She asked slowly and cautiously, clearly afraid of the answer.

"She has powers," Anna sighed a breath of relief, "but I don't think I can help her." I continued. "Her magic isn't like mine. She's-" I paused, "stronger."

"Stronger? In what way?" Her voice quivered.

"Her magic isn't ice based like mine. She possesses fire. She gets unbearably hot when she's not happy, so hot that even I find it difficult to hold her. She's even managed to set the banister on fire. I got rid of it though, so don't fret. She's almost uncontrollable and I dont know what to do." A single tear rolled down my face. Anna pursed her lips.

"Can I see her?" She asked quietly.

I nodded small nods and walked briskly over to the cot in the corner. I picked her up without looking at her properly and marched over to the bed where Anna was waiting with open arms.

She gasped upon seeing her first daughter. She played with her black hair and stroked her round face. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Elsa, how long was I in a coma?" Anna asked curiously as she played with Danielle's small hands.

"A few days." I answered quickly and without second thinking. Anna froze and looked up at me slowly. Her eyes looked desperate as she asked me the next question

"Then why, may I ask, does she look weeks old?"


	3. Chapter Three

Maybe One Day - III

"I'm not lying your majesty, her temperature is perfectly normal." Doctor Femling said sternly. She seemed very sure of herself as she gripped the thermometer in her hand. I looked at her with uncertainty.

"Check again! I'm not calling you a liar Doctor, but I know what I felt!" I sighed and walked around in a circle, "and check her height with the time of her birth. I want the full report in an hour" I huffed as I stormed out of the room.

Leaving Danielle with the stubborn Doctor Femling didn't seem like a bad idea. It sounded awful but I couldn't wait to spend some time alone. I adored her as a niece but she was chaos. I groaned as I realised she was only a day old. I wondered in fear and dread what the rest of her life would be like. I was sure I'd see a lot of things on fire.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I made it to Anna's room. I heard her soft talking voice behind the door, followed by a deep, thankful and relieved voice which I only assumed was Kristoff. He'd spent hours just talking to her. His reaction was sweet when he found out.

Anna and I were talking quietly about Danielle as she slept soundly in her bed in the corner. The rain was falling heavily now but it sounded so peaceful. Almost rewarding in a way. Anna and I layed on the bed, cuddling as we played with each others hair. We talked about so much that it just melted away in my head. I was only concentrating on that she was talking again.

We then heard a light tap on the door followed by a soft mummer.

"Elsa, you in here? Thought you might want something to eat." Anna's eyes lit up like the stars on a clear night as she bolted upright, like she'd been burnt by a red hot poker on her back. Her face suggested that for those few minutes of solace and bliss, she'd forgotten about him. Her dear husband who's sweet voice sounded dead and flat, like he had no reason to be happy anymore.

As she was about to speak, I placed my forefinger on my mouth telling her to keep quiet. She obeyed and sat back, propped up by all of the pillows on her bed. Her eyes excitedly desperate to see him, I spoke in as flat of a voice as I could manage.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Food would be nice to be honest." I winked and looked at Anna sympathetically as she looked eagerly at the door. It started to open gently and slowly as if he were trying not to wake anyone up. His face was gloomy and eyes were red with crying. His muddy blonde hair was a mess, like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards. He tried to smile lightly as he balanced the food tray with one arm.

He looked up and everything slowed down.

He drew a breath and started to tear up but these were tears of joy and relief. His eyes closed as he dropped the food tray and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. I rushed over to comfort him and help him to his feet. I helped him stifly but eagerly walk over to his wife.

She was also crying as he slowly but surely made his way to her side where he collapsed again, thankfully on the bed this time. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. I started to tear up at the sight but backed out of the room to give them privacy for a few hours.

I smiled as I tiptoed past Anna's bedroom door. As I tiptoed, I came across another mirror. I stopped and looked at what a mess I was. My long white hair was matted against my head and tucked into my sweaty dressing gown. I groaned and made my way to my room. I knew that these few days had been hectic but not even a Queen should look this disheveled.

I tried not to slouch as I made my way to my bedroom. I passed several maids and butlers who looked shocked at my appearance for a few seconds but then looked away. I tried to smoothen my hair a bit as I walked quicker down the many hallways.

Eventually, I made it to my room. Once inside, I closed it and locked it. I then exhaled the breath I'd been holding for the past two hallways. I walked onto the balcony and looked up. Raining again. I stood there for a few seconds, soaking up the water. I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

I saw fire. Too much fire for my liking. I tried to see through the flames but all I could see were two silhouettes. Two females.

I opened my eyes, and fell to the floor. I gasped for air through the raindrops. I crawled back into my room and fell again beside my bed. I pulled a cover off my bed and held it around my now cold body. For the first time in my life, I was cold. My teeth chattered and my body shivered. I didn't pay any attention though as I was still puzzled to what just happened.

What was it? What did I see? Was it a glimpse into the future? If so, how far away? Next week or in 100 years? I didn't know and it scared me. As a Queen, I was meant to have all the answers but recently, I'd been coming up short. I didn't like not knowing what to do.

I hugged myself tightly to try and keep as much warmth in as possible. After sitting there for a few minutes, I realised that I was never going to get warm considering I was in soaking wet clothes. Cautiously, I got up and made my way to my wardrobe. I opened it and picked out a dress without caring which one it was.

I randomly chose a thick dark purple dress with hundreds of layers. The light purple sleeves were made out of thick wool which would keep my arms warm. I put on the dress but didn't like how plain it was so, using my magic, I adorned it in my usual light blue icy patterns that faded as they made their way up the dress. I felt happy in my choice.

I then brushed through my hair, working out all of the knots gradually. Once I had had enough of brushing it, I styled it in my usual one sided braid. I fiddled with it a bit, trying to get some of the hairs to stay in place but I couldn't so I eventually left it alone.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt much better about myself this time. I looked elegant and slightly pretty. I smiled but my smile quickly faded as my attention turned back to the vision I had. Who were the people that caused so much havoc?

With determination, I made my way back down the halls. I needed to see a doctor. I needed to know what it meant. I then realised that doctors had been everywhere these few weeks and has so far, done nothing to help. I hesitantly turned around and walked down the stairs, keeping away from the ice that was still acting as a banister.

I grabbed my dark pink cloak and hurried out of the door. I knew someone who could help. The trolls that named themselves "love experts" needed to help me with something other than love. Magic was in their very core and so if anybody knew what was going on, it would be the trolls.

I didn't really get on with the trolls that well, they always seemed skittish around me. All except Builds who always welcomed me with open arms. She was the closest thing to a mother that I could ever get.

I ran as quickly as I could to their home. It wasn't that far from the castle but my feet ached by the time I got there. As I ran, I heard the familiar ice cracking sound under my feet. I slowed down to a stop, took a deep breath and willed it away. Once it cleared, I walked steadily towards the chasm.

"Bulda?" I called out at the mass of rocks all around me. I walked around them all, calling out her name. "Bulda, i-i need your help. Things are happening and I don't know what to do."

I called her name a few more times but then lost all hope and started making my way back to the castle. As tears of defeat fell down my face, I heard scraping of rolling rocks. I turned around slowly to see hundreds of blinking eyes looking at me.

"It's the Queen!" I heard one troll whisper. I smiled weakly and curtsied stiffly.

"Bulda? Is Bulda anywhere? I need her." My voice cracked and quivered on the last words showing my desperation. I whipped around to try and spot her in the crowd but she didn't stand out.

"Elsa? Dear? Is that you?" I whipped around to see Bulda making her way to me through the large crowd of trolls. Her face was hit with worry as she saw my face of tears. She rushed over and took my hands in hers.

"My sweet, what's the matter?" She said as she wiped away a tear that started to roll down my face. I sat on my legs and took a deep breath.

"Anna woke from her coma after giving birth and it's all wonderful, but this child is way too powerful for me to handle. Her magic is fire based which hurts me easily. She's already burnt the banister in the castle. If i hadn't been there, it would've spiralled out of control. What's more, is I've started to get these visions of chaos and destruction. I don't know what to do, Bulda." I said in one breath as the tears fell heavier.

Bulda sat and thought for a moment, wiping away the odd tear here and there. She eventually took a deep breath.

"How old is the child?" She asked with a reassuring look in her eyes.

"Danielle is a few days old, maybe a week," Bulda sat and thought a few moments more, "and she ages quicker than normal too. When Anna was pregnant with her, her pregnancy only took a couple months to complete. Anna said that she looked weeks old now too, even though she born a few days ago. She has a full head of hair and everything!" Bulda pursed her lips at this new information.

"Can I see her? I might be able to help more if I can examine her for myself, dear." I nodded and stood to go. Bulda turned around and addressed all of the other trolls. "I am going to stay with Els- the Queen for a while. I don't know when I'll be back but I plan to stay until this matter is resolved." Bulda then turned back to me, smiled, took my hand and started walking back to the castle.

After a few moments of silence, when we both knew we wouldn't be disturbed, Bulda spoke.

"How is this affecting you dear? I know it must be bad otherwise you wouldn't have come for help, but.." she trailed off.

"I'm okay. I just want to know what to do. I'm not good with kids, Bulda." She looked at me for a second but then immediately looked back to where she was going. We walked and walked and walked until the castle was in view.

"Do you smell smoke?" I asked Bulda. She didn't answer but we both started walking quicker until we found we were both running.

We turned a corner and now the entire castle was in view. Most of it was on fire with black smoke pouring out of it which covered most of the sky. The red and orange flames licked the air happily as they found new things to burn. I froze, not knowing how to move for a moment. Then I panicked as I noticed which part of the castle it was.

"That's the north wing! Anna, Kristoff and the baby are in that part of the castle!"


	4. Chapter Four

Maybe one day-IV

I lifted my skirts a bit then broke out into a sprint, not caring if Bulda was following. Tears streamed down my face as I imagined the worst. I ran all the way to the main gate which was now shut under regulation. I pushed against it, hoping it would move so I could squeeze through. A nearby guard saw me and tried to stop me.

"Your majesty! You cannot go in there. The castle, its burning! It's unsafe my lady." He tried to grab my arms in an effort to restrain me from getting inside. I whipped around.

"You will open this gate at once." I ordered, my voice as harsh as two stones colliding. He didn't move an inch.

"But your highness, it's dangerous! You could be hur-" I cut him off abruptly by holding my hand up in the air.

"By order of the Queen, you will open this gate immediately. The princess Anna and the rest of the royal family are trapped in that part of the castle! If you don't open this door, I will personally hold you responsible for killing the Princess! Now open. This. Gate!" I glared at him coldly.

"Open the gate! By order of the Queen, open the gate!" He shouted to the men on top of the castle wall, after a brief pause.

I slipped inside the gate the second it was opened enough for me to squeeze through. I heard guards following me as I sprinted for the castle. I ran through the courtyard which felt longer somehow. My tears subsided a bit as I concentrated on getting to the castle. I ran as fast as I could, eventually reaching the door to the castle.

I pushed against the door but it wouldn't move. I suspected that something must've fallen behind it, blocking it from moving. I pushed some more but to no avail, it wouldn't budge. I felt the tears start to fall again as I knew that if the door didn't move, I couldn't help Anna.

The guards that followed me eventually caught up with me. I ordered them to help me move it. They tried but they also couldn't make it move either. I banged on the door with my fist and called to anyone who might be still inside. Through the sound of the crackling flames, I heard faint footsteps that were moving closer to the door.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? We're trapped!" The voice called from behind the door, coughing frantically.

"Yes, it's me Queen Elsa, is Anna with you?" I asked the voice without thinking.

"No, your highness. She's still trapped upstairs with Sir Kristoff and the baby. We tried getting them out but the stairs have broken in two." The voice said, a panicking tone in their voice. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"That's OK, atleast you tried. We're trying to get you out but the door won't move, is there something blocking it?" I asked, eager to get inside.

"Yes, we'll try to move it a bit but it looks heavy and we're weak from the smoke." I heard several more coughs coming from different people behind the door.

I panicked for a few seconds, knowing that it would be too hard for them to move on their own. A few seconds later and I had an idea. I shouted for everyone behind the door to move back a bit. I heard someone shout back that everyone had moved a bit later. I knelt down and placed my icy cold hand on the hot floor. Ice shot out of my hands and covered the floor in front of me, and underneath the closed door.

"Try to move it now." I commanded as I stood up again. What I hoped I did was freeze the floor to make whatever was behind the door, glide away from the door with no needed effort.

"It's working! It's moving!" The voices shouted, all equally relived. I smiled and started to push the door again with the help of 5 guards.

Much to my happiness, the door moved and around 30 people came flooding out of the burning castle. Smoke poured out and quickly disappeared into the morning air. Once everyone was outside and rushing through the courtyard to the main gate, I slipped inside and started making my way to Anna.

The main stairs as the woman had said, were torn in half leaving a hole too big to risk jumping across. I used my magic to fill the hole with icy stairs. I ran up them, again not caring if anyone was following. I was determined to get Anna out, even if I did it on my own.

I reached the top of the stairs and turned to the left of them, seeing a hallway that was covered in growing flames. Growing bigger by the second as a result of finding other things to eat, the flames licked around my ankles as I walked through them. I shot ice at as many as I could to make the journey to my family easier.

I shouted Anna's name a few times but I couldn't hear a reply which made me panic. I then heard the chilling giggle of a toddler and as I ran toward the sound, I heard screams that sounded like Anna.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?" I shouted as I ran. I had an idea where she was but I needed to know that she was alright and not-

"Elsa? Elsa! I'm here! I'm in my room with Kristoff! Danielle isn't with me Elsa! I don't know if shes okay!" I heard Anna whimper.

I breathed a sigh of relief in hearing her voice. Knowing she was still alive felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I ran towards her bedroom, freezing flames as I went. I heard the guards behind me getting everyone else to safety, which let me concentrate on getting to Anna and Kristoff.

I reached the door of her bedroom which was only hanging on by the top hinge. I opened it carefully to reveal Anna bent over Kristoff who was on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Anna turned her head and gave me a mixed expression. Glad and relieved to see me but obviously worried about her husband.

"He tried to carry me out but got hit by an explosion of flames. He was knocked out immediately. I would've tried to get him out but I burnt both my legs and I'm too weak with the smoke. He is still breathing, but I'm frightened." She said between panicked sobs.

I created a circle of ice around us to stop the flames advancing. I called for two guards who came soon after. I told them to carry them both out of the castle.

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna called after me as I started to run the other way from where I came in, "what about you? The smoke is too thick."

"I need to find Danielle, but I'll be back out before you know it." I gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "Now go, get them out of here!" I ordered the guards and they obeyed immediately, no matter how much Anna protested.

I stood there for a few seconds, making sure that they left the castle. I watched as Anna and Kristoff were both carried back the way we came. I turned around and immediately had no idea where Danielle was. I remembered that I left her with Dr Femling back in her office so I decided to look there first.

I ran through the winding corridors and endless hallways when I eventually ended up at Dr Femling's office door which was blocked with flames. I covered it with a thick layer of snow and walked over to the door-less doorway. I saw Dr Femling under her desk, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth. I looked around the room but I saw no baby.

"Dr! I'm here to get you! Where's Danielle?" I shouted over the sound of the crackling flames. Her head whipped around and was clearly glad to see me. I walked over to her and got her up. She coughed at the smoke.

"I dont know, your highness." *Cough cough* "I tried to keep her inside here until help came but she was so fidgety. She crawled away and set the doorway ablaze so I couldn't follow her." *Cough cough* "I heard her walk off in the direction of the nursery, but I can't be sure." She coughed a few more times after speaking as I guided her out of the room.

"Crawled? Walked? She's only four days old." I exclaimed but she didn't hear me. I called for more guards who arrived almost instantly. I told them to escort her to the courtyard. I didn't wait to see her walk down the hallway as I immediately sprinted for the nursery.

I heard the chilling giggle once more but it was closed this time and I could deduce that it definitely came from the nursery. Knowing that some child was in there, I sprinted towards the noise. As I ran through the burning castle, I felt as though she wouldn't be hurt and I had the odd suspicion that this was not an ordinary fire.

I felt the fire getting warmer and almost stronger as I reached the nursery. Fire was everywhere and if I didn't know my way around my home, I wouldn't have been able to tell where I was. Thankfully though, I'd grown up exploring the castle and knew it like the back of my hand. I reached the nursery and stopped in front of the undamaged door.

I turned the handle which was hot but not melted or scarred. It opened like a door would normally. The hinges didn't squeak under pressure and the wood was in prime condition. It was swung open and the whole room was in flames. Not a single part of the room was undamaged.

All except a small circle in the middle of the floor where a single toy and a baby who looked around 1 or 2 sat peacefully like nothing was wrong.

She turned to look at me. I gasped.

It was Danielle.


	5. Chapter five

Maybe one day - V

"The fire has been put out but most of the castle was lost in the fire, your highness. We could start building it up again but it'll take months to be completed." A guard who I assumed was a new recruit because of the way he stood so stiffly, held out a list for me, presumably of everything we lost in the fire.

I shooed him and the list away with my hand, but he still stood there like I was supposed to take the list. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, much more cocky than I wanted but after what had just happened, I really didn't care. He saluted me and held the list out again. I sighed and snatched it from his hand. I skimmed over it and threw it to the side. I looked back up and he was still there, waiting to be dismissed.

"You can go now." I said, growing impatient. He clicked his heels, bowed and saluted me once he'd straightened up. He was about to talk when i couldn't take it anymore.

"Just go!" I snapped. His eyes grew wide and honestly looked like he was going to cry. He sucked in his breath and exited the room in a flash. I sighed and walked over to the window behind and to the left of my throne.

I looked out onto the horizon at my ice castle that was only just in view. Like before it sparkled in the sun, but this time it looked almost mocking. Taunting me on the horizon. After a few seconds of staring at it, I couldn't bear the sight of it and I turned my attention away to the people down below. I could see everyone moving slowly because of the recent event. The whole of Arendelle felt quiet as nobody knew if we'd lost anyone yet. I eventually couldn't bear that sight either so I tore myself away from the window completely.

I turned to see my throne room which held my coronation ball. This room was completely untouched by the fire but the smell of smoke was overwhelming. I moved over to my throne and sat down slouched and unladylike, I put my head in my hands. I felt sick to the core. I just didn't know why.

I lifted my head a few seconds later to see Anna hop into the room with a crutch to help her walk. She smiled at me as she moved closer, clutching onto the crutch for dear life. She made her way through the long ballroom and stood by my side. Without saying a word, she hugged me from behind. It felt a bit awkward because of the chair I was sat on, but it was nice.

"What are you stressed about now?" Anna asked as she stroked my hair.

"I don't know. The fire for one," I paused, hesitating for a second, "and it's cause." I sighed.

"The cause?" Anna sounded confused. I broke our hug to look at her.

"A fire like that doesn't just start out of nowhere, Anna. A fire that size had to have been conjured, and I think I know who." I trailed off, hearing Anna ponder my thoughts.

"Who?" She finally said. I looked at her and her eyes widened.

"You think Danielle did this? She's just a baby, Elsa! Even if she did have magic, she wouldn't have that much power already!" Anna said defensively of her daughter. I stood up, letting my injured sister sit down.

"Guard! Bring me Danielle!" I shouted and soon after I heard shuffling and shouting.

"Danielle is the only person in Arendelle who could've done that, Anna. I have no doubt about it." Anna shook her head in disagreement, oblivious to what her daughter was capable of.

The guard came back with a toddler in his arms who was playing with his helmet. He handed me the child and then swiftly exited the room. I held Danielle up for Anna to see, who now had her mouth hanging open. She stared at her little girl that was only born four days ago, now looking like she had been alive for two years.

Danielle's hair was as black as the night and was a curly mess on top of her little round head. Her amber eyes were brighter now than they used to be and her little arms and feet waved around in anger as she begged to be held by her mother. Anna reached out and took her baby, who was warmer that usual. Danielle smiled at her mother who couldn't smile back. Anna looked up and stared at me in disbelief.

"See? She grows quicker than anyone and the more she grows, the less control over her power she has. Unless..." I trailed off, thinking too deeply.

"Unless what?" Anna's voice croaked.

"Unless she is gaining control." I shook my head, immediately thinking it was a stupid idea. No. It couldn't be, could it? Anna didn't dismiss the idea. She didnt do anything. She stared at her baby in disbelief and astonishment. She sighed after a few minutes.

"The second Danielle starts talking, you teach her to control her powers Elsa. We can't let this happen again." Anna said to me, without making eye contact. I nodded in agreement. Anna stood up slowly and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to check on Kristoff, see if he's awake yet. Do you need anything?" Anna asked. I shook my head, unable to find words.

"I might have a nap, I haven't slept at all these past few days." I stated. Anna nodded her head in agreement and then steadily made her way out of the room.

Once she and Danielle were out of the room, I slouched back down into my throne. I wanted to think carefully about everything that had happened but at the same time, I wanted to avoid it. I felt like I was being an inefficient Queen as there was so many things happening and I didn't know what to do.

My eyes closed slowly as I thought but I eventually fell asleep. All of a sudden I was thrown into a place that looked familiar. The more I looked the more I realised it was the streets of Arendelle. The streets were empty yet I could hear people screaming. I walked cautiously around a few streets and made my way to the city centre.

Suddenly, the whole city burst into flames. The flames burned against my icy skin as I walked around, confused and close to tears. My heart thumped and pounded in my chest everytime I turned a corner. I ran towards the castle, hoping that Anna and Kristoff and Danielle were okay.

I turned the last corner and the my home came into view. Flames engulfed the castle and surrounded every entrance. It glowed red and orange as my eyes followed upwards. On the balcony was a girl who was glowing red and cackling at her work. She continued laughing as her eyes snapped open and met mine. They were hazel and filled with anger when she saw me.

"Impressed, Aunt?" She shouted down at me.

My eyes snapped open. I was sweating and my heart was racing. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and tried to sit up in the stiff throne I had fallen asleep in. I noticed that the castle was quiet and the moonlight was shining through the windows. I wiped my eyes and stood up to bring feeling back into my numb body.

I tried to focus on something else but I found it hard. All I could think about was my dream. Nightmare, more like. The woman's hazel eyes haunted my thoughts and her words chilled me to my very core. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I realised who she was.

Danielle.


End file.
